Juste une histoire
by music67love
Summary: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. HPDM ou DMHP ça dépendra des chapitres.
1. de courses

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de courses**

Draco Malfoy se leva de fort mauvaise humeur en se matin du 9 février. En effet, il faisait froid, son petit-ami n'était pas là à son réveille et, en plus, il pleuvait. C'est donc en grognant qu'il traversa la salon et entra dans la cuisine. Il s'attendait à ce que son petit-ami lui ai – au moins – préparé le petit-déjeuner et qu'il serai là pour l'accueillir. Que nenni ! Son cher colocataire n'avait rien fait ! La table n'était pas préparée, son café n'était pas en train de chauffer et il n'y avait plus de cette merveilleuse confiture de fraises que Draco aimait tant. Rien !

Le blond alla vérifier dans le salon si son petit-ami n'y était pas par hasard, puis dans la salle de bain, la chambre d'ami et même dans les placards. Il n'était nul part. Mais où était passé Harry ?

Il en était là de sa recherche, lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retentit. Harry aurait-il oublié ses clefs ? _''C'est tout à fait possible,_ pensait le blond alors qu'il allait ouvrir,_ il est tellement tête en l'air que je dois constamment lui rappeler où il a posé ceci ou cela.''_

Hélas, ce n'était pas Harry. Non, c'était la voisine du palier d'à côté qui lui souriait timidement, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler le corps de Draco qui ne portait qu'un boxer.

« Oui ? » demanda le blond, assez méchamment.

« Je... Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais... Est-ce que vous auriez du lait ? Parce que hier j'ai oublié de aire les courses et... »

« C'est bon, cessez vos explications. Vous usez votre salive pour rien, parce que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. »

La jeune femme rougit sous l'insulte.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais vous en chercher. » dit Draco en voyant que sa voisine allait partir, visiblement peinée.

Il disparut dans la cuisine et revint devant la porte quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de lait à la main.

« Merci beaucoup. » fit la jeune femme, en partant rapidement de peur que le blond ne lui fasse encore une remarque désobligeante et celui-ci ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Sale journée. » se dit Draco à lui-même en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Il regarda dehors. La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et, déjà, le brouillard emplissait la ville. Londres ! Mais quelle idée ! Avec la fortune héritée de son père et celle de son petit-ami, ils auraient put déménager en Floride ! Au lieu de ça, ils ont acheté un appartement en plein milieu de Londres, là où le soleil ne brillait environ qu'(un mois dans l'année, et encore !

Draco songeait à se faire son petit-déjeuner tout seul, lorsque le bruit d'un clef dans la serrure attira son attention.

« Coucou Dray ! » fit Harry, de son habituelle voix enjouée.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda méchamment ledit Dray.

Harry n'en fut pas le moindre du monde impressionné et se dirigea vers la cuisine, de nombreux paquets dans les bras.

« Tu vois bien. » répondit le brun, « Je suis allé faire les courses. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? »

« Je ne voulais pas. Tu avais l'air de faire un si joli rêve ! Et puis, de toute façon, tu aurais ronchonné parce que je te réveillait. Et tu détestes faire les courses. »

« C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Je ne ronchonne jamais ! » fit le blond en ronchonnant.

« C'est cela oui. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Moi ? Mais rien ! » fit Draco de son air le plus angélique possible.

Harry se mit à rire. La mauvaise foi des Malfoy !

« J'imagine que tu n'as rien mangé. » dit Harry,lorsqu'il eu finit de rire.

« Hé bien... Je ne pouvais décemment pas manger sans toi tu comprends. Et tu prépares le petit-déjeuner tellement bien ! » essaya de se justifier Draco.

« Je vois. Finis de ranger les courses et je te prépare le petit-déj. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'était prêt. Le café noir reposait dans la tasse préférée de Draco, le pain tout juste acheté était tartiné de confiture aux fraises tout juste achetée elle aussi et des croissants chauds étaient dans une corbeille. Harry avait même eu le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes, pour mettre ses chaussons. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi.

« Content ? » demanda le brun à son amant.

« Non. »

« Non ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander davantage que deux lèvres happèrent les siennes et qu'il se retrouvait assis sur les genoux du blond. Une fois le baiser finit, Draco prit un croissant, la cassa et en prit un bout dans la bouche. En riant, Harry approcha son visage de celui de son colocataire et mangea le bout de croissant ainsi. Leur petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien sur la table, excepté un petit bout de baguette.

Les deux amants avaient migré dans le salon et étaient à présent allongés sur le lit, leurs langues s'affairant à se découvrir l'un et l'autre. Draco avait débarrassé Harry de son pull et de son pantalon, et il s'appliquait maintenant à torturé un mamelon rosé de son ''camarade'', qui gémissait de plaisir. Il semblait aux deux amants que la température avait considérablement augmenté, de même que leur désir. Harry suppliait le blond de le prendre, mais le blond refusait catégoriquement. Il voulait d'abord redécouvrir le corps légèrement bronzé de son amant, autant avec ses mains qu'avec sa langue. Aucun bout de peau n'échappa aux mains et à la langue du blond et les zones sensibles firent l'objet d'une inspection plus minutieuse encore. Le sexe fut goûté et il délivra sa semence dans la bouche de Draco, qui ne laissa pas une seule goutte. L'intimité de Harry fut d'abord léchée, avant que le blond y fasse pénétrer deux de ses doigts. Au bout d'une heure de préliminaires, Draco laissa enfin son sexe pénétrer dans l'antre chaud du brun, qui ne sentit rien, si ce n'est un plaisir incomparable.

Draco s'appliquait à aller lentement, ne prenant jamais en compte son propre corps qui lui ordonnait d'augmenter la cadence, ni les suppliques de son amant qui lui demandait d'aller plus vite. Non, ce matin, Draco voulait y aller doucement, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le brun. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le visage emplit de plaisir de Harry et, lorsqu'ils jouirent, ce fut les yeux verts émeraudes emplis de désir que les orbes grises rencontrèrent.

Draco se retira doucement du brun et s'allongea à côté de lui. Un « Je t'aime » fut murmuré en même temps et ils s'endormirent, enlacés._ ''Finalement,_ pensa Draco juste avant de s'endormir, j_e veux bien d'une matinée pareil tous les jours.''_

**FIN**

**Alors?? Vous en pensez quoi?? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même s'il est négatif! **

** Attention, ce n'est pas parce que je met le mot "FIN" ou parce que l'histoire est classée "Complete" qu'il n'y aura plus rien! Comme ce sont des drabbles indépendants, le mot FIN sera à la fin de tous les chapitres. **

**music67love **


	2. de restaurant

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Ley: **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, moi je ne suis JAMAIS douée pour laisser des comms! mdr... Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce premier "chapitre". Merci bcp pour ta reviews, en voici un deuxième.

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de restaurant**

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous avons réservé une table pour deux. » dit Draco Malfoy au serveur de l'imminent restaurant 4 étoiles où il avait emmené dîner Harry.

Ce dernier, ignorant où Draco l'emmenait exactement, n'avait mis qu'un simple jean et une chemise vert émeraude, qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et, à ses pieds, de simples baskets de ville. Sur ses épaules, une simple veste en Jeans lui permettait de ne pas mourir de froid. Quand à Draco, il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et une veste noire également. Lui aussi portait des baskets de ville, mais elles étaient nettement plus chic que celles d'Harry.

« Au nom de...? »

« Malfoy. »

« Bien, suivez-moi. »

Le serveur leur fit traverser presque tout le restaurant avant de les laisser s'installer à une table un peu reculée, près de la fenêtre.

« Tu aurais put me dire qu'on allait dans un quatre étoiles. Je me serais habiller mieux. » fit Harry, gêné.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça, ne t'en fais pas. » dit Draco en serrant la main de Harry dans la sienne, par dessus la table.

Le dîner se passa joyeusement, Draco était très attentionné, au point que Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un problème. Il commençait à redouter au pire lorsque, au moment du dessert, Draco se leva de sa table pour se mettre à genoux devant Harry.

« Draco ? » demanda le brun, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco sortit une boîte de velours noir de sa poche et l'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître une magnifique bague orné d'un diamant.

« Je t'aime Harry et je me demandais... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Harry regarda son blond, ébahit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco étant le genre d'homme romantique.

« Oh... Draco ! » fut la seule chose que Harry parvint à dire, avant de fondre en larmes.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta le blond en se relevant pour serrer le brun dans ses bras, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Ce... C'est pas toi... C'est moi... En... En voyant la bague... Excuses-moi. » hoqueta Harry

« Tu es tout pardonné mon amour. » dit Draco, en séchant les larmes de son amant avec son pouce. Puis, en hésitant : « Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça veux dire oui ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Harry en serrant Draco encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils réglèrent la note et partirent assez tôt. Ils en avaient des choses à faire pour célébrer leur futur mariage...

**FIN**

**A suivre: la préparation du mariage, le mariage, une voisine qui vient faire chier le monde XD et une nouvelle maison en cours de rénovation. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**music67love **


	3. alliances, salle, nourriture et déco

Juste une histoire...  


_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

**_

**Juste une histoire... d'alliances, de salle, de nourriture et de déco**

_Un lundi matin, dans une bijouterie, en plein coeur de Londres :_

« En or blanc ! »

« Non en argent ! »

« Harry chéri, accepte donc le fait que l'or blanc est bien plus beau que l'argent. »

« Peut-être, mais l'argent fais plus intime que l'or blanc. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Plus intime ? Ce ne sont que des bagues chéri. »

« Peut-être, mais ce sont des bagues qu'on gardera toute notre vie. »

« Alors, vous avez choisit ? » demanda le vendeur

« Non ! » dirent en même temps les futurs époux.

« Euh... Et si vous réfléchissiez à cet épineux problème chez vous et que vous reveniez quand vous aurez décidé ? » proposa le vendeur.

« C'est tout réfléchit ! Nous prenons l'or blanc. »

« Non, l'argent. »

Le vendeur s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir. Et dire qu'il restait encore deux heures avant la fermeture !

* * *

_Le lendemain, dans une agence immobilière spécialisée en location de salles :_

« Le château ! »

« Le resto ! »

« Le château ! »

« Nan le resto ! »

« Harry sois raisonnable ! Il nous faut un château ! »

« Et moi je préfère le resto ! »

« Mais il sera trop petit ! Au moins, dans le château on aura assez de place pour faire la cérémonie et... »

« Comment ça la cérémonie ? » le coupa Harry, « On avait dit qu'un la faisait au Terrier ! »

« On a jamais dit ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Euh... excusez-moi messieurs mais... est-ce que vous avez choisit ? Parce qu'il y a d'autres clients qui attendent et... »

« Et bien ils n'ont qu'à attendre encore un peu. » fit Draco, méchamment.

La vendeuse regarda le couple qui recommençait à se disputer, puis alla avertir sa clientèle que ça risquait de durer un petit moment.

* * *

_Encore le lendemain, dans un des meilleurs restaurants de Londres :_

« Caviar! »

« Saumon ! »

« Non caviar ! »

« J'ai dis saumon ! »

« Ecoute chéri, déjà qu'on fait la cérémonie chez la belette, autant mettre un peu de luxe pour que nos invités n'aient pas l'impression que nous sommes devenus radins. »

« Je ne te permet pas de traiter Ron de belette. »

« Il me traite bien de fouine ! »

« Draco. » siffla Harry, méchamment

« Alors ? » demanda le patron du restaurant, « Caviar ou saumon ? »

« Caviar ! » dit Draco

« Saumon ! » fit Harry en même temps.

Le patron soupira. Que ne ferait-il pas pour compter Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu et l'héritier des Malfoys parmis ses clients ?

* * *

_Jeudi, chez une éminente décoratrice :_

« Rouge ! »

« Vert ! »

« Non rouge ! »

« Vert je te dis ! »

« Réfléchi Draco ! Il y aura plus de Gryffondors que de Serpentards. Il est donc plus judicieux de mettre du rouge. »

« Justement ! Les Serpentards vont se sentir en minorité. Donc, pour leur remonter le moral, il faut mettre les couleurs de notre maison. »

« Mais c'est complètement absurde ! N'est-ce pas que c'est absurde ? » demanda Harry à le décoratrice qui les regardait se chamailler.

« Euh... Je ne sais pas... J'aime les deux. » bafouilla la concernée.

« Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? » demanda Draco

« A Serdaigle. »

« Et merde ! » firent les deux époux, en simultané.

**FIN**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plut. En tt cas, je me suis marré à l'écrire!! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews, ça fit tjrs plaisir!!**

**music67love**


	4. de cartons d'invitation

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid**: Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise!!!! Comme tu me l'as recommandé (XD), c'est un lemon très très soft... Je te laisse découvrir XD

**Lucid Nightmare**: Pauvre Serdaigle, c'est sûr!! Mettront-ils du bleu? Supense... mdr

**Ley**: Et oui, ce couple est très complexe... Et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois qu'ils se disputeront comme ça! mdr

**caro06**: Ne t'en fais pas, leurs choix seront dit dans le prochain chapitre!!

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de cartons d'invitations**

« Bon, pour les Gryffondors c'est rouge, pour les Serpentards verts, les Serdaigles bleus et les Pouffsoufles jaunes. » récapitula Harry

« Comment on fait pour les couples mariés Serpentard/Gryffondor ou Serpentard/Serdaigle ? » demanda Draco depuis la salle de bain.

« Et merde ! » fit Harry en tombant sur le lit conjugal

« On a qu'à... » commença Draco en entrant dans la chambre.

« On n'a qu'à ? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête sur un coude

« S'en occuper plus tard. » termina Draco en se léchant la lèvre supérieure à la vision de son futur mari simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir moulant et allongé sur le lit d'une façon que Draco qualifia de ''sensuelle''.

« Oh non ! » dit Harry en se relevant pour enfiler un jeans et un pull noir. « On a plus beaucoup de temps avant le mariage et il faut qu'on envoie les cartons d'invitations. »

« Mais ça peut bien attendre une heure ou deux ? » demanda le blond, suppliant.

« Draco... » siffla Harry en Fourchelangue

« J'adore quand tu dis mon nom en Fourchelangue... Ca m'excite. » souffla Draco d'une voix sensuelle.

« Draco... Arrête. »

Lorsque son amant avait cette lueur dans les yeux, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon et Harry voulait à tout prix envoyer les invitations ce matin.

« Juste un petit bisou. »

« Tu l'auras après qu'on ai envoyé les invitations. »

« Mais Harry... »

« Il n'y a pas de ''Mais Harry'' qui tienne. Ton petit bisou va se transformé en une scène de sexe torride et... »

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'en a pas envie. » coupa le blond en dardant son regard de prédateur sur son futur conjoint.

« Je... Que j'en ai envie ou pas ne change rien Draco. On enverra ces invitations ce matin. »

Draco se mit à bouder.

« Et puis, » ajouta Harry à voix basse en se rapprochant de son amant, « Si on les a toutes envoyés ce matin, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras de mon corps. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, mais Harry faisait exprès de ne pas les faire se toucher.

« Tout ? » demanda Draco, visiblement intéressé.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Harry se dit qu'il devait bientôt reculer ou il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

« Tout. » acquiesça Harry en posa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco seulement quelques secondes, puis en se reculant brusquement pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Il prit place à la grande table, encombrée pour l'instant d'une tonne de papiers de toutes le couleurs. Draco arriva quelques secondes plus tard, ronchonnant comme à son habitude.

« Tu as mis où la liste Dray ? » demanda Harry en fouillant parmi les papiers.

« J'y ai pas touché à ta liste moi. »

« Mais si voyons, c'est toi qui l'avait en dernier. »

« Si c'était moi qui l'avait eu en dernier je l'aurais rangé dans le tiroir de la commode. » répliqua Draco en tombant avec élégance (bon d'accord... en s'affalant) sur la chaise à côté de Harry.

Harry se leva et alla regarder dans le tiroir de la commode. Elle n'y était pas.

« Et si tu essayais avec un _Accio _? » suggéra Draco.

« Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas censés pratiquer la magie dans le Londres Moldu. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco haussa les épaules.

« Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à chercher ! » s'énerva Harry

« Regarde dans la poche de ton manteau. » suggéra à nouveau le blond.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais mise... Oh ! »

« Alors ? Elle y est ? »

« Euh... Oui. »

« Je te l'avais dit. Tu as la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier où tu poses tes affaires Harry chéri. » se moqua Draco.

« Oh ça va hein ! » répondit Harry, quelque peu en colère.

Il retourna s'asseoir et déplia la liste pour la cinquantième fois de la semaine au moins.

_Gryffondors : Hermione, Neville et Bradley Londubat ; Remus, Nymphadora et Teddy Lupin ; Dean et Seamus Thomas-Finnigan_

_Serpentards : Millicent __Bullstrode __et Pansy Parkinson_

_Serdaigles : Terry Boot et Michael Corner_

_Couples mélangés : Severus Rogue et Sirius Black ; Théo, Luna et Aaliyah Nott ; Ron __Wealsey __et Blaise Zabini ; Ginny et Justin Finch-Fletchley_

« On est pas dans la merde. » fit Harry

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son mari pour relire lui aussi la lettre.

« Il y a plus de couples mélangés que de couples qui étaient dans la même maison ! »

« Bah on a qu'a ensorcelé les parchemins. Une fois ils sont rouge, une fois vert, une fois rouge, etc. »

« Tu es un génie Draco ! »

« Je sais. »

« Et modeste avec ça ! » rit le brun.

« Toujours. »

Harry sourit face à l'air suffisant du blond.

« Bon... Tu fais les Serpentards et Serdaigles et je fais les Gryffondors. On se partage les couples mélangés. »

« D'accord. »

Et ils se mirent au travail. Leur tâche dura une bonne heure mais, au final, ça en valait la peine. Voici ce que les invités recevront chez eux :

_Chers..._

_Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur mariage qui aura lieu le 16 mars à 14h00 au Terrier. La cérémonie se déroulera u Terrier, puis le buffet serra servit dans un petit restaurant au bord de la plage nommé ''Aux Trois Mâts'' où vous serez conduits._

_Merci de renvoyer une réponse positive ou négative avant le 10 mars._

_En espérant compter sur votre présence,_

_Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy_

Les lettres furent envoyées et les futurs époux purent enfin souffler.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est fait... Tu m'as promis quelque chose Ry. »

« Ah bon ? » fit ce dernier, une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux, « C'est bizarre je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire dans ce cas. » assura le blond, la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux étant de retour.

Harry rit devant la tête de son compagnon. En ce moment, on aurait vraiment cru un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Draco se retrouva vite devant le brun et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Tu es pressé mon beau blond. Pourtant nous avons fait l'amour hier soir ! » dit Harry, taquin.

« Justement c'était hier soir. » répondit Draco, à qui la petite étincelle d'amusement qui était apparut dans les yeux de son futur mari l'excitait au plus au point.

Ce fut cependant avec tendresse que le blond caressa le joue de Harry, qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son colocataire était si tendre tout à coup.

« Je t'aime Harry. Et j'ai vraiment envie de passer ma vie avec toi. »

« J'espère bien. » répondit Harry en riant pour cacher son émotion. Son petit Dragon ne disait que très rarement des choses dites ''à la guimauve'' et ça rendait toujours Harry très ému lorsque le blond était tendre à ce point.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, tel une princesse. Le brun fut tendrement déposé sur le lit, tendrement déshabillé, tendrement embrassé et tout aussi tendrement pénétré, à tel point que Harry ne sentit aucune douleur.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus et lorsque Draco se déversa dans Harry et ce dernier entre leurs deux corps, ce fut des mots d'amour qui scellèrent l'acte. Mais bien plus qu'un acte, une preuve d'amour. La promesse de deux jeunes gens de s'appartenir à vie.

**FIN**

**Alors verdict?? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre??? N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews je ne mords pas promis!!**

**music67love **


	5. de mariage

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**xanco**: Heureuse que ça t'ai plut!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!!

**Suki**: Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'a fait sourire!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**elle sid**: Et oui, t'as vu j'ai suivit ton conseil XD Et pour Sirius/Severus, ce couple me fait bien marrer... J'les imagines bien se disputer tout le temps, comme Harry et Draco XD (une chtit lemon SS/SB ???? mdr)

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!! **

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de mariage**

« Blaise, tu ne trouves pas que cette robe me boudines ? »

« Mais non Draco. Tu es très beau, je t'assure. » répéta Blaise pour la dix millième fois

« C'est l'ami ou le gay qui répond ? » demanda Draco, sceptique.

« L'ami trouve que tu es très beau. »

« Et le gay ? »

« Le gay te trouves bandant. »

Le blond eu un sourire suffisant et le métisse sourit. Il reconnaissait bien Draco avec ce sourire.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es stressé ? » se risqua à demander Blaise

« Moi ? Stressé ? Mais bien sûr que non ! D'ailleurs je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Ça veut dire quoi ''stressé'' ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je serais stressé hein ? Je vais juste m'engager à vie avec Harry, rien de stressant ! Mes parents sont là **(1) **mais bon, pas de quoi stresser, n'est-ce pas ? » commença à s'exciter Draco.

« Ne l'écoute pas Blaise, il est mort de trouille. »

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Draco en se retournant brusquement.

« Je voulais te voir... »

Le brun était vraiment superbe. Sa robe était vert émeraude et rehaussait le vert de ses yeux et était complétée par de fins motifs argentés qui serpentaient tout le long de la robe. Draco regarda son amant, abasourdi par la beauté qu'il émané. Quand au brun, il regardait également son futur mari, tout aussi subjugué. Une robe bleu clair qui rehaussait le gris de ses yeux avec des motifs argentés qui, eux aussi, serpentaient sur toute la robe.

« Mais... Ca porte malheur ! Blaise, dis-lui que ça porte malheur ! Il ne faut pas qu'il reste ici ! » s'exclama le blond, anxieux. « Blaise ? »

Le métisse avait disparut de la pièce, laissant les deux futurs mariés seuls.

« Il... Il est où Blaise ? » demanda Draco, angoissé.

« Il est partit avec Ron je ne sais où. Alors je me disais... je sais pas moi... qu'on pourrait profiter du fait qu'il nous reste trente minutes avant la cérémonie pour... »

« Pour ? » demanda Draco en déglutissant difficilement devant l'air de prédateur qu'arborait son futur mari.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se jeta sur son amant pour l'embrasser furieusement.

« Ha... Harry... » demanda le blond lorsque le baiser fut rompit.

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci en léchant la clavicule découverte de son amoureux.

« Ce... C'est censé... être moi... qui... est un... mordu... de sexe. » réussit à dire Draco entre deux gémissements.

Harry se remonta son visage au niveau de son futur époux, en demandant :

« Ca te gêne que j'ai envie de te sucer ? »

« Non... » gémit l'ancien Serpentard lorsque Harry se baissa et lui retira le pantalon et le boxer d'un coup sec, tout en remontant la robe de sorcier.

Sans attendre, la bouche du brun prit possession du sexe de son amour et fit de long vas-et-viens. Draco ne tenait presque plus debout et il dût s'adosser au mur pour ne pas tomber, tant la sensation de cette langue sur son sexe le faisait chavirer.

« Ha... Harry... Je... Je vais... » haleta le blond au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intenses vas-et-viens sur sa hampe brûlante.

« Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser comme ça juste avant notre mariage. » fit Harry en désignant l'érection proéminante de son futur mari.

La bouche revint sur le sexe et les vas-et-viens se firent plus rapides, au point que le blond jouit dans la bouche de Harry en un long râle de plaisir. L'ancien Gryffondor avala tout sans broncher et il se lécha même la bouche pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

« Et toi ? » demanda Draco en voyant l'érection de son chéri.

Le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que, déjà, la main du Serpentard se posa sur le sexe dur et qu'une autre s'affairait à retirer le pantalon et le boxer. Draco se rapprocha de Harry et l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en le masturbant énergiquement. Les mains de Harry se perdaient dans les cheveux du blond et s'y aggripaient fortement pour ne pas tomber. Le brun ne pouvait plus rien faire si ce n'est se laisser entraîner dans ce baiser et sentir cette main froide sur son sexe chaud. Il ne tarda pas à éjaculer, la main de Draco et sa propre robe furent aspergés de sperme.

« Har... Par Merlin ! » cria Ron en ouvrant la porte de la pièce sans avoir, au préalable, frappé.

Les deux amants se séparèrent en rougissant et Blaise arriva rapidement, alerté par le cri de son amant.

« Ron ? Que ce... Oh my God ! J'y crois pas ! Juste avant la cérémonie ! J'y crois vraiment pas ! » s'exclama Blaise. « En plus, tu es tout tâché Harry ! »

Harry rougit encore plus, si toute fois c'était possible. Leurs pantalons et leurs boxer étaient toujours à terre, mais la robe de sorcier cachait leur nudité aux yeux de leurs deux amis. Harry et Draco remontèrent leurs habits rapidement, et Blaise, armé de sa baguette, lança un _''Recurvite''_ sur la robe du brun.

« Hum, Blaise ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais... Ma main aussi. »

Blaise rie aux éclats en voyant son ami timide et lança un ''Bien sûr mon branleur préféré'' d'une voix tronituante. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire et c'est toujours morts de rire que les deux amants sortirent de la pièce, non sans avoir rappeler aux futurs époux qu'ils allaient devoir aller à la cérémonie.

« J'espère que Blaise ne dira rien. » fit Harry, toujours rouge.

« N'y croit pas trop. Blaise est la pire des commères que je connaisse. »

Les deux futurs maris se regardèrent en soupirant. Ils allaient en baver !

**FIN**

**(1): Sorry, j'ai oublié de les mettre dans la liste d'invitation. On a qu'à dire qu'ils leur ont déjà envoyé XD. Et j'ai aussi oublié Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred et George -.-'**

* * *

**Alors?? Vous avez aimé? Oui? Oui? Ou oui? XD... Vous avez (pas) le droit de me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé XD**

**Une chtite reviews? (ou une longue si vous préférez XD) **

**music67love **qui vous naime XD


	6. de mariage 2

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid:** Heureuse que ça t'ai plut! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que l'autre!

**Ley:** Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'interdire de poster des reviews voyons! Et puis, tu sais, avoir une reviews longue ne me dérange pas du tout... Tu aurais même pu commenter chaque partie du texte comme ça j'aurais vut si tu as bien lut mdr... Et puis tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à parler pour ne rien dire, moi ça m'arrive tt le temps, à tel point que parfois je ne me rappel plus ce que je disais -.-'

**sourie:** J'suis vraiment super heureuse que tu ais aimé! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tt autant!

**caro06:** Pour être un profiteur, c'est un profiteur XD Mais tu as raison, on ne va pas s'en plaindre mdr. je sais, c'est court et celui-là l'est encore plus.. sorry!!

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!**

**

* * *

**

**Juste une histoire... de mariage (2)**

Un léger vent soufflait au Terrier cette après-midi là, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux invités qui commençaient à sérieusement transpirer dans leurs robes de gala, surtout sous les 30°C qui régnaient sous la toile de tente qui recouvrait l'autel pour la cérémonie.. Les mariés se faisaient désirés. Enfin, la musique nuptiale se déclancha et on entendit Mme Malfoy pousser un cris d'effroi. En effet, la marche nuptiale choisie par les deux époux n'étaient rien d'une qu'une musique moldue et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'agissait de _Rape Me_ de Nirvana (NdA: _Viole-moi _en français).

Les deux époux avancèrent en souriant, heureux de voir l'air hébété de leurs amis et proches quand au pourquoi du choix de la chanson, secret qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas dévoiler ! Arrivés à l'autel, ils se regardèrent un instant et en conclurent que le regard hébété de leurs proches n'étaient pas seulement dû à la chanson. En effet, les deux futurs époux étaient complètement décoiffés et leurs lèvres étaient encore gonflées. Draco vit Blaise silencieusement et il dû se retenir pour ne pas aller lui dire sa façon de penser. Après tout, il était à son mariage !

Le marieur **(1)** ne leur fit aucunes remarques et commença la cérémonie par le blablatage d'usage. Draco dû retenir un bâillement tellement ce que disait l'homme l'ennuyait. ''Unis à la vie à la mort'', ''Un amour éternel'', ''Fidélité'', ''Amour''... Comme s'il avait besoin d'un marieur pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire et comment il devait gérer sa vie de couple !

« Nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances. » fit l'homme en sortant Draco de sa rêverie.

Blaise se leva et amena les alliances aux jeunes époux. Harry prit l'anneau en or blanc et... et une bourrasque de vent fit envoler la tente sous laquelle ils étaient abrités. Et, pour couronner le tout, une pluie forte se mit à tomber. Les invités et presque époux se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Je croyais que cette tente était fixée magiquement. » fit Draco, surpris et en colère que son mariage ait été interrompit à cause d'une simple météo.

« Ben, en faite... On ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait tellement de vent alors on a pas jugé utile d'utiliser la magie... » fit Neville, penaud.

« C'est pas grave. » coupa Harry avant que Draco n'ouvre la bouche, « On va la finir à l'intérieur, la maison est assez grande. »

Des chaises furent disposées magiquement, l'autel reconstitué et, bientôt, la cérémonie pu reprendre.

« Où... Où sont les anneaux ? » demanda Harry avec effrois.

« C'est pas vrai ! » lâcha Draco, de plus en plus furieux.

« Du calme, elles sont là ! » fit Blaise en les sortant de sa poche pour les reposer ensuite sur le petit coussin rouge.

Harry souffla de soulagement. Dans la stupeur, il avait lâché le précieux anneau et avait eu peur de l'avoir perdu mais, visiblement, Blaise l'avait récupéré. Il le prit à nouveau.

« Par cette bague, je te fais mien. » dit-il en passant l'anneau au doigt de Draco.

Celui-ci faillit rétorquer que ce n'est pas en lui passant un anneau au doigt qu'il le rendra sien, mais se dit que, déjà que la musique nuptiale était _Rape me_ et qu'il ne voulait pas faire mourir sa mère d'une crise cardiaque, il trouva donc plus judicieux de se taire. A son tour, il prit une alliance et la passa au doigt de son amant.

« Par cette bague, je te fais mien. »

« Mr Rogue et Mr Black, pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? » demanda le marieur.

Les deux nommés se levèrent. Sirius se plaça à côté de Harry, tandis que Severus alla à côté de Draco.

« C'est à vous de remettre les colliers. Ils représentent l'amour que vous portez à vos filleuls et votre engagement envers eux. » fit le marieur en faisant approcher Ron d'un geste de la main.

Sirius prit le collier en argent sur le coussin que présentait Ron et le passa autour du cou de son filleul.

« Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible Harry. J'espère de tout coeur que ta vie finira mieux qu'elle a commencée et que tu seras enfin tranquille. »

« Merci Sirius. » dit simplement Harry, ému.

Sirius déposa un baiser tendre sur le front du brun puis se poussa pour laisser la place à Severus qui se saisit du collier restant et qui le passa au cou de Draco.

« Fais attention aux Gryffondors Draco. On ne sait jamais de quoi ils sont capables. » lui dit simplement celui-ci, le visage de marbre, mais les yeux emplis d'une lueur de fierté et de bonheur pour son filleul.

« Même au lit ? » demanda Draco.

« Surtout au lit. » lui répondit le professeur de Potions, qui ne pus empêcher un léger sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes à présent déclarés maris et maris. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Les deux époux ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent littéralement dessus. Ce fut certainement le baiser le plus chaud qu'il avait été donné de voir aux invités et ils se demandèrent, l'espace d'un instant, s'ils ne devaient pas quitter la pièce pour laisser les deux maris seuls, mais ils se décollèrent finalement, au moment où les mains de Draco allaient passer en dessous de la robe de sorcier de Harry.

Le marieur sourit puis transplana, sa ''mission'' était finie.

« Je suis si heureux pour toi Harry. » fit Sirius en enlaçant fortement son filleul.

« Oh Draco ! » s'exclama la mère de Draco en prenant son fils dans ses bras et en le serrant fortement.

« Narcissa, voyons... » dit Lucius Malfoy en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme, « Nous sommes en public ! »

« Je n'en ai que faire du public Lucius ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre fils unique se marie ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry se retrouvait entouré de toute la ribambelle des Wealsey et surtout de Mme Wealsey qui s'était mise à pleurer. Il réussit, au prix de multiples efforts, à se sortir des bras de Mme Wealsey et chercha son mari des yeux. Celui-ci était resté près de l'autel et Harry le rejoint.

« Ca va ? » demanda le brun en embrasser le blond sur les lèvres.

« Me retrouver dans la maison des Wealsey et avec les Wealsey au complet, j'ai connus mieux mais bon... Il est quelle heure ? »

Harry soupira. Draco ne changerait jamais ! Mais qu'importe ? C'est ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Grincheux, sarcastique et quelque peu cynique. Mais surtout, intelligent, gentille, doux, attentionné et tendre. Il murmura un sort et une voix, venue d'on ne sait où, lui annonça qu'il était 14 heures pile.

« Draco... C'est l'heure. »

« Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »

Les invités, curieux, suivirent Draco et Harry dehors. Heureusement, la pluie avait cessée et maintenant, un superbe soleil brillait. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui fascina tant les invités, non. Car, en face d'eux, se trouvait un superbe bateau qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un film Moldu appelé Pirates des Caraïbes.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter à bord, l'elfe vous distribuera vos costumes. »

« Nos costumes ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy, surpris.

Draco et Harry ne répondirent rien et montèrent simplement à bord du navire, souriants.

**FIN**

**Une reviews??? Deux?? XD... J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura au moins plut à vous**

**music67love

* * *

****(1) : Je sais très bien qu'un marieur ça n'existe pas, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre un prêtre, puisqu'ils ne croient pas en Dieu XD **


	7. de déguisements

* * *

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**lydie**: La 2ème fois! o.O Et elle te fais tjrs tripé! O.O Bah... ça me fit énormément plaisir -rougit-

**Lisiiii**: C'est qu'un détail et pour tant c'est super important (t'imagine le marieur qui sort à Harry et Draco "Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme... ça serait drôle ). Voilà, l'énigme du bateau va être résolut

**elle sid**: Trop con?? Comment ça trop con?? lol, heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire! XD

**Suki**: Voui... très hot p " Merci Merci beaucoup de nous faire tant de plaisir"? O.O mais non, au contraire! merci à vous de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fait!

**Ley**: Si si je t'assure je l'ai dit ds le chapitre 5 (ils sont sur la liste ). T'inquiète, ça m'arrive aussi de pas tout imprimer Pour répondre à ta question, je sais pas du tout quand je mettrais la suite de Fils des Ténèbres, j'ai plus vraiment d'ide dsl... -pas taper!- Mais elle arrivera, ne t'en fais pas, aucunes de mes fics ne sont en pause! D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle "Mon cœur", si ça te dit tu peux y jeter un coup d'œil en attendant

**miaka**: Heureuse que mon idée te plaise!!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de déguisements**

« Mais enfin ! Expliquez-vous ! » s'écria la mère de Draco

« C'est un jeu. » répondit simplement Draco.

« Un jeu ? » répéta Narcissa. « Nous sommes un peu grand pour jouer, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« On va zouer à quoi ? » demanda la petite Aaliyah, visiblement joyeuse à l'idée de jouer.

« Et bien, la règle du jeu est très simple. Chacun choisit un costume et, pendant le voyage, devra jouer le rôle de son costume. » expliqua Draco

« Gné ? » fut la réponse – fort subtile – du ''public''.

« En gros, vous mettez un costume et, selon que vous vous déguisez en roi ou en pirate, vous devrez agir en roi ou en pirate. » ré-expliqua Harry

« Chouette alors ! Un jeu de rôle grandeur nature ! » s'exclama Ginny, et les jumeaux acquiescèrent, visiblement emballés eux aussi.

« Nous vous laissons choisir vos costumes. » dit Harry, en disparaissant dans une cabine avec Draco.

* * *

« Ahah ! Je suis le célèbre Capitaine Zabini ! »

« Blaise... » tenta Ron

« Je suis un pirate sans foi ni loi qui tue n'importe qui à le malheur de se trouver sur mon passage ! »

« Blaise... »

« Ahah ! Prends garde ! » fit Blaise en maniant l'épée comme dans les films de pirates moldus.

« BLAISE ! » cria Ron

« Oui ? » demanda le métisse, en s'arrêtant et en regardant son amant bizarrement.

« Tu es peut-être le ''célèbre capitaine Zabini'' mais en attendant, c'est Harry qui tient la barre. Et tout le monde sait qu'il n'y peut y avoir qu'un seul capitaine à bord. »

« Ben... On a qu'à dire qu'il y en a deux ! »

« Mais... Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Oh et puis merde hein ! J'ai décidé que j'étais capitaine alors je serais capitaine ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ginny, habillé en pirate féminine, avec les pieds nus et une jupe où plusieurs châles se superposent.

« Ron ne veux pas croire qu'il peut y avoir deux capitaines à bord. »

« Pfff... Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire prisonnier, comment pourrait-il savoir ce genre de chose ? »

« Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! » s'écria Ron, vexé

« Bien sûr qu'il peux y avoir plusieurs capitaines ! »

« Ah ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! » fit Blaise, triomphant.

« ... Puisque je suis capitaine et que Harry l'est également. »

« Bien sûr, puisque tu es... Comment ça tu es capitaine ? » s'écria Blaise

* * *

« Je trouve que Harry et Draco ont eu une excellente idée. » dt Narcissa, déguisée en contessa de muerte (comtesse de la mort) à son mari.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ma chère. » fit Lucius, déguisé lui en lord of blood castle, en prenant le bras de sa femme pour aller se promener sur les ponts.

* * *

_Plus loin..._

« Je t'assure que cette tenue te va à merveille Sev ! » s'exclama Sirius, déguisé en Elvis Presley.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu n'es pas déguisé en vulgaire valet de pied ! » tempêta Rogue

* * *

« Puisque c'est comme ça, on se fait un duel à l'épée. Le premier qui meurt a perdu. » fit Blaise

« J'suis partante. Je suis sûre que je gagnerai. « répondit Ginny

« Alors là tu rêves ! »

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny ? » demanda Justin, déguisé en James Bond à Charlie Al Capone.

« Non, désolé. » répondit le rouquin, qui était lui-même occupé à reluquer son petit ami Lucas, déguisé en Dracula, ses habits moulant son superbe corps de mannequin.

* * *

« Comment me trouves-tu ? » demanda Pansy, déguisée en Catwoman à sa petite amie, déguisée elle en femme de chambre sexy.

« Superbe... Le cuir te va vraiment bien. » fit son amante en se léchant les babines.

« Hum... Tu n'es pas mal non plus. C'est pour faire le ménage cette tenue ? »

« A vrai dire... Je ne pensais pas spécialement à ça... » fit-elle en s'approchant de Pansy jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourra garder les tenues ? Tu es vraiment sexy en soubrette. » dit Pansy, avant d'embrasser sa petite amie fougueusement.

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny ? » demanda Justin à Bill-Sultan

« Elle était avec Blaise tout à l'heure, mais lui aussi à disparut. » répondit le rouquin tout en admirant Fleur, déguisée en danseuse du ventre orientale.

* * *

« Ahah ! Tu es fait ! » fit Seamus, habillé en soldat anglais de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, à genoux au-dessus de son mari.

« Je ne me laisserais pas vaincre aussi rapidement ! Je te tuerais le premier ! » répliqua Dean, déguisé lui en soldat soviétique.

« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'as plus d'arme ! »

Pour toute réponse, Dean releva la tête et embrassa son conjoint, qui en lâcha son fusil.

* * *

Harry gouvernait le bateau et regardait les couples déguisés, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione était rayonnante en Cléopatre, aux bras de Neville déguisé en César et de leur fils Ninja. Remus-Batman accompagnait Nymphadora-Zoro-fille et Teddy-Peter Pan, Terry-Dark Vador se battait avec Michael-Chevalier, Théo-Cow-boy jouait avec Aaliyah-Fée pendant que Luna-Indienne les regardait en souriant de son air rêveur.

Plus loin, Fred-Punk jouait de la guitare électrique avec George-Gothique et Justin – qui avait finalement renoncé à trouver Ginny – chantait. Harry se dit qu'il ferait bien de leur demander de jouer au restaurant, leur groupe était formidable.

« Alors mon ange, ça va ? Tu veux que je prenne les commandes ? » demanda Draco au brun en l'enlaçant par derrière.

« Non, ça ira. Et vu ton look, ta place serait plutôt sur une moto. »

« Je te chevaucherai pendant notre lune de miel, tu es bien mieux qu'une moto. » lui répondit ce dernier en embrassant son cou.

« Draco... » fit Harry sur un ton de reproche.

« Bah quoi ? C'est qui qui m'a sucé trente minutes avant notre mariage ? »

A ces mots, Harry rougit.

« Draco... Ton pantalon en cuir ne cache pas ton érection et je la sens... » fit Harry, gêné.

« Et si c'était fait exprès ? » demanda ce dernier en se collant encore plus contre Harry.

« Draco... » gémit Harry.

« Alors ? Tu t'occupes de moi ? » murmura ce dernier sensuellement.

« Non. »

« Quoi non ? »

« Je conduis. Alors tu t'occupes de ton _truc_ tout seul. »

« Mais Harry chéri... » tenta le blond, mais Harry ne répondit rien et continua de naviguer comme si de rien n'était. Frustré, le Serpentard retourna dans sa cabine en râlant. Il n'aimait s'occuper de ce genre de problème seul.

Quand à Harry, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Draco était partit sans rien demander de plus. Il n'aurait pas pus se retenir longtemps avant de le prendre à même le sol !

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors euh... suite aux menaces de I Am Wearing, j'ai posté la suite (je sais que la menace date, mais j'ai prit bcp de temps à l'écrire ce chapitre ). **

**C'est un peu plus long que d'hab, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je sais pas quand je mettrais la suite de mes autres fics, j'ai plus trop d'idée en ce moment p**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'aucunes de mes fics ne sont en pauses, elles auront toutes une fin, même si je dois y passer ma vie (j'espère pas )!**

**bisous à tous (toutes plutôt ), merci d'apprécier mes histoires!!**

**music67love**


	8. de restaurant 2

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**lydie**: En orgie? Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé XD. Je te le confirme, Harry est sexy à mort en capitaine (mais le most c'est Dray habillé en cuir! -bave-)

**Ley**: Désolé ma belle, mais Harry n'ira pas le rejoindre, par contre, je te promet que le prochain chapitre est un chapitre lemon!

**elle** **sid**: Héhé... actif ou pasif?? Tu verras... dans le prochain chapitre!! XD

**suki**: Heureuse qu'il t'ai fait sourire! -toute fière-

**MERCI BCP PR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Juste**** une histoire... de restaurant**

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de trajet, les mariés et invités arrivèrent devant un gigantesque restaurant. Le bateau atterrit et les mariés passèrent devant. Le restaurant avait été réservé pour eux seuls et de nombreux plats étaient déjà mis à disposition.

« Je t'en supplie Harry, dis-moi qu'on peux déjà aller se servir. » fit Ron en se léchant les babines.

« Je t'en prie Ron ! La nourriture est... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le rouquin avait déjà sauté sur les plats.

« ... à ta disposition. » finit Harry.

Blaise rit et rejoignit son amant, bientôt suivit par les autres invités.

« Miam ! Du saumon ! » s'exclama Ron, « J'adore ça ! »

« Je te ferais remarquer qu'il y a aussi du caviar Ron. » fit George, à côté de lui.

« M'en fout du caviar ! Rien ne vaux un bon saumon ! »

Bientôt, tous les invités eurent remplis leurs assiettes et ils purent placer à table. Ladite table (bleue) était placée en U, les mariés étant au milieu, puis venait. Les Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles et la famille se mélangeaient.

« Hum hum. » fit Blaise en faisant tinter sa flûte de champagne. Puis, lorsqu'il n'y eu plus de bruit, il déclara : « Je voudrais faire un toast en l'honneur de Harry et Draco. »

Harry se tendit. Pourvu qu'il ne dise rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant leur mariage !

« Je dois dire que je connais Harry et Draco depuis presque toujours. À l'époque, j'étais un grand ami de Draco, son confident. Je peux vous raconter chaque rêve cochon qu'il a fait depuis ses onzes ans. Par exemple, une fois, il a rêvé que Harry lui faisait... »

« Blaise... » grogna le blond. Il y avait ses parents tout de même !

« Bon, vu que je n'ai pas le droit de vous le raconter, je vais vous dire autre chose. Je suis allé chercher Draco, juste avant leur mariage et je les ai découvert en train de... »

« Zabini ! »

Ce n'était ni Harry ni Draco qui avaient hurlé, mais Ginny.

« Tu t'es enfuis comme un lâche ! On a pas finit notre duel ! »

« Voyons Ginny... C'est moi qui ai gagné ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! En garde ! »

Blaise et Ginny sortirent de table et commencèrent leur duel, en plein milieu du restaurant.

« Vous avez finit oui ? » cria Justin.

Les deux ''pirates'' s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Depuis quand le gentil, le doux Justin criait ?

« J'en ai assez de vos conneries ! Alors maintenant vous allez, tous les deux, poser votre cul sur ces chaises et éviter de gâcher le mariage d'Harry et de Draco ! »

« C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver ! » fit Blaise, en regagnant tout de même sa place.

Le dîner se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale. Harry et Draco furent soulagés : Blaise n'avait pas reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant leur mariage.

**A suivre... (je met plus ''Fin'' parce que ça me fait chier --')**

* * *

**Alors oui, je sais: chapitre de merde, chapitre trop court MAIS, pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre lemon! (c'est-à-dire: un chapitre où le lemon règne en maître absolu :p)**

**Il sera bientôt en ligne, ne vous en faîtes pas (mais pour ça il me faut des REVIEWS!)**

**music67love**


	9. de sexe

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Ley**: lol, t'imagine la tête des parents? XD, Le chapitre lemon est là, comme promis! Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire, je ne pouvais pas trop vous faire patienter après une telle promesse! mdr

**caro06**: Je suis vraiment super heureuse que tu ais aimé!!

**MERCI BCP PR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de sexe**

« Dra... Draco...Laisse-moi juste... Ouvrir la porte. » fit Harry entre deux ''assauts'' de langue de son partenaire.

« Pas le temps... »

« Draco... » gémit Harry lorsque les mains de son mari étaient passées sous son costume.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur la jeune voisine qui s'arrêta sur le palier, surprise. Mais elle s'en remit bien vite et saisit une chaise de son salon pour pouvoir s'asseoir et regarder ses voisins s'embrasser – pour le moins langoureusement. Décidément, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance en s'installant dans cet immeuble!

Mais sa contemplation fut vite finie, puisque Harry réussit – au prix de multiples efforts – à ouvrir la porte et les deux amoureux s'y engouffrèrent et la claquèrent violemment.

« Draco... » gémit Harry, lorsque son mari lui retira tout le haut du costume.

« Je... ne pourrais pas... attendre qu'on soit... sur le lit. »

Et, sur ce, le blond s'écroula à terre, sur le tapis, devant la cheminée, avec Harry dans les bras.

« Tu es... vraiment... incorrigible ! »

Draco sourit et Harry l'embrassa. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il murmura un sort qui fit disparaître tous leurs habits.

« Et c'est moi qui suis incorrigible ? » demanda Draco en riant face à l'excitation et à la précipitation de son mari.

« Oh ! Ça va hein ! » sourit Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau.

La langue du brun descendit lentement, mordillant gentiment les tétons pointus du blond, chatouillant les abdos, léchant le nombril, embrassant la ligne blonde de poils pubiens...

« Harry... » grogna Draco alors que ce dernier s'était arrêté.

« Oui mon ange ? » demanda ce dernier, innocemment.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je dû continuer ? » fit Harry, un sourire taquin au bord des lèvres.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça... »

« Quand je fais quoi ? »

Draco grogna un peu plus fort et le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Merlin qu'il aimait faire chier son amour, surtout lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à coucher ensemble ! Comme quoi, il avait bien un petit côté Serpentard.

« Quand tu fais ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je fait ? »

« Harry... » grogna à nouveaux le blond et en appuyant, avec son pied sur la virilité dressée du brun.

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir de s'échapper de sa gorge. Draco sourit en l'entendant et appuya plus franchement.

« Draco... »

A l'entente de son prénom, Draco s'arrêta.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasse pour que je continu... » murmura ce dernier, en se passant la langue sur la lèvre, sensuellement.

Harry grogna et se baissa, jusqu'à toucher le sexe de son partenaire du bout de la langue. Draco gémit et bougea son bassin.

« Chaque choses en son temps. » murmura Harry et, en parlant, son souffle se répondit sur le sexe du blond qui gémit.

Lentement, la langue du brun descendit le long de la verge, taquina les bourses, puis remonta et suçota le gland rougit.

Les mains du blond viennent trouver refuge dans ceux noir de jais de son vis-à-vis qui, à ce contact, prit la virilité entièrement en bouche. Draco cria de bonheur lorsque la bouche fit de longs va-et-vient.

Au bouts de quelques va-et-vient, Draco, sentant qu'il allait venir, tira la tête de son amant et renversa la situation : il se trouvait à présent à califourchon sur son amour.

« Hé ! J'avais pas fini ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Je veux qu'on viennent ensembles. »

« Oh oh ! » fit Harry, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, « Un 69 te tenterait chéri ? »

« En faite, je ne pensais pas à ça... »

Harry haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension – haussement de sourcils qu'il avait d'ailleurs piqué à son chéri – et regarda Draco.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer directement à... » commença Draco.

Le blond se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du blond.

« La pénétration... » fit-il d'une voix longue et sensuelle.

Harry frémit à l'entente de cette voix et passa ses mains sur le dos du blond, jusqu'à arriver à la raie des fesses. Lentement, il passa un doigt dans l'antre chaud, puis un deuxième et il fit de légers va-et-vient, afin de préparer le blond à le recevoir..

« Retires tes doigts. » souffla l'ancien Serpentard.

Le brun fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Draco descendit sur la hampe du brun petit à petit, puis s'arrêta le temps de laisser passer la douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva et redescendit, lentement, pour bien faire languir son partenaire.

« Draco... » gémit Harry, à qui la simple vue de son mari, faisant des va-et-vient sur son sexe, l'aurait fait jouir. Mais il voulait se retenir, il voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

Draco allait de plus en plus vite à présent et de la sueur était apparue sur leurs deux corps. Ne pouvant se retenir, Harry passa une de ses mains sur le torse de son amant et la descendit jusqu'à la virilité dressée, la caressant au rythme de leurs va-et-vient.

« Harry... » gémit Draco, en ouvrant les yeux.

La voix de son amant, si rauque et chargée de désir, fit jouir Harry qui se répandit dans l'antre chaud du blond, et Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre, sa semence se répandant sur leurs deux corps et dans la main d'Harry.

Le blond tomba sur le corps chaud de son amant, mais ne se retira pas pour autant.

« Je t'aime Mr Potter-Malfoy. » murmura Draco.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, heureux d'être enfin mariés.

« Au faite Harry... Mon père nous a invité pour le déjeuner lundi prochain. »

« QUOI ? »

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors... Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais bon, c'est un chapitre lemoné, j'allais pas le faire durer vingts pages non plus XD! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'essayerai de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible!**

**Une ch'tite reviews?? **

**music67love**


	10. de petites bêtes

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid**: lol! mici pour le câlin! XD... Le Draco passif était pour toi! XD... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il sera encore passif!! lol

**Ley**: Le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il y en aura encore un, j'te jure! (croix de bois, croix de fer, si je ment je vais en enfer! hum --'). Ne t'en fais pas, t'es pas la seule qui est "droguée" au lemon! XD Et oui, moi aussi je voulais être à la place de la voisine!

**claire**: lol, qui n'aime pas? (enfin... parmis les perverses mdr). Le prochain lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il y en aura encore un, promis!

**lydie**: Heureuse que tu aimes ma fin! mdr... J'trouvais que ça faisait marrant de couper comme ça, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plut!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de petites bêtes**

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! » cria Harry depuis la chambre à coucher.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le blond en débarquant dans la chambre, inquiet.

« Oh c'est ! Draco c'est... c'est horrible ! » cria le brun en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ? »

« Draco... » gémit Harry, en tremblant de plus belle.

Draco serra son mari plus fort, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui, par Salazard, pouvait bien mettre le sauveur du monde sorcier, dans cet état-là ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda à nouveau le blond.

« J'ai vu... J'ai vu... »

« Quoi ? Des Mangemorts ? »

Harry secoua le tête en signe de dénégation.

« Un voleur ? Un ogre ? »

« Non... J'ai vu... »

« Tu as vu... ? »

« Une... Une bête... Sur... Sur le lit... Elle... Elle est affreuse ! »

« Une bête ? »

Harry acquiesça à nouveaux.

« Tu veux que j'aille voir ? »

Harry hocha la tête, encore tremblant, et se dégagea des bras rassurants du blond. Celui-ci s'approcha prudemment du lit, puis :

« Une chenille ? » s'exclama-t-il, « Tu as peur d'une minuscule chenille ? »

Gêné, Harry acquiesça.

« Tu n'as peur ni des araignées, ni des serpents, tu as tué Voldemort et tu as peur d'une minuscule chenille complètement inoffensive ? »

Draco était effaré. _''Harry n'est vraiment pas normal,''_ pensa-t-il. Mais n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé ?

« Voilà... C'est bon. » fit-il en mettant la pauvre petite bête dehors.

« Elle... Elle est partie ? »

« Oui, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Quoique, quand elle était là, tu n'avais rien à craindre non plus. »

Harry lui tira la langue et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur ! Et puis, Draco pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Harry savait très bien qu'il avait peur des scarabées.

* * *

**Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce "chapitre"? Un autre viendra bientôt, mais pas encore sur le déjeuner entre Harry et la famille Malfoy XD**

**Je constate que bcp d'entre vous ont aimé mon chapitre-lemon XD, ça me fait très plaisir!**

**Une ch'tite reviews?**

**music67love**

**PS: News story: Mon coeur... Allez voir ds mon profil (auto-pub XD)**


	11. de maison

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**caro06**: Je sais qu'il est court, mais bon, j'pouvais pas fair eplus long XD. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plut!

**elo**: Merci XD... Moi aussi je voyais trop la tête d'Harry mdr

**lydie**: Je sais, trop court... Mais en compensation je poste vite XD

**MERCI POUR VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de maison**

« Nan mais franchement Harry, tu pensais à quoi en l'achetant ? » demanda un certain Draco Potter-Malfoy (anciennement Malfoy tout court).

« Je pensais pas qu'elle était tellement délabrée... Tu m'en veux dis, Dray chéri? » répondit un certain Harry Potter-Malfoy (qui, comme vous l'aurez compris je pense, s'appelait anciennement seulement Potter), avec une petite voix désolée.

« Bien sûr que non mon amour. » le rassura son mari en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais, je trouvait que le cadre était bien. Au bord de la mer, sans voisins directs, ça me semblait parfait. » se justifia le brun.

« Ça l'est. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il faudra tout rénover... » soupira Draco.

« Oui mais comme ça ce seras notre maison rien qu'à nous ! » s'enthousiasma Harry.

Le blond sourit en voyant les yeux de son mari briller de cette lueur si particulière quand il était heureux ou que quelque chose lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Parce que cette ''maison'' lui tenait à cœur, Draco le savait.

« On rentre ? » proposa Harry et Draco ne pu que le suivre.

Déjà de l'extérieur, la maison faisait peine à voir. Sûrement d'une belle couleur orange auparavant, la façade avait à présent une couleur qui oscillait entre le jaune et le orange complètement délavée et les lézards _(NdA: pas la bête, hein ! lol) _étaient omniprésents. La porte tenait on ne sait comment et les vitres et volets de presque toutes les fenêtres étaient cassés ou avaient disparus. Et pour compléter le tableau, des tuiles manquaient.

La porte grinça quand Harry l'ouvrit et Draco dû retenir un cri de frayeur. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il manquait plus de la moitié des lattes du plancher, laissant découvrir un sol bétonné. Il n'y avait plus de peinture et, dans la pièce, seul persistait un espèce de lustre sans ampoules ni bougies et complètement nu qui tenait, par on ne sait quel moyen, au mur. Une baie vitrée recouvrait un peu moins de la moitié du mur en face du couple, mais la vitre était fracturée à plusieurs endroits. Une odeur de moisit emplissait la pièce et Draco se demanda comment est-ce que la maison faisait pour tenir encore debout.

Harry prit la première porte à sa gauche. Une pièce dans le même état que le salon apparut. Dans la pièce, un trou, sûrement munit d'une porte autrefois, laissait entrevoir ce qui devait être une salle de bain et dont subsistait uniquement une sorte de bain dont la paroi extérieure avait disparut. Ils sortirent et arrivèrent à nouveau dans le salon, pour prendre la deuxième porte à gauche : elle était de même état que la précédente pièce, excepté qu'il n'y avait pas de salle de bain.

La pièce de la troisième – et dernière – porte à gauche était semblable aux deux autres, si ce n'est que, dans la salle de bain, la baignoire avait été relativement bien conservée.

« On gardera la baignoire, hein chéri ? » demanda Harry.

« Si tu veux. »

Harry sauta au coup de son amour et l'embrassa. Puis il se détacha de lui et alla voir dans quel état était la baignoire. Faite de marbre blanc et finement sculptée, la baignoire d'angle était superbe. Elle était quelque peu cassée par endroit, mais cela devait être réparable, en tout cas Harry l'espérait.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de droite qui était à côté de la baie vitrée et entra dans ce qui devait être une cuisine. En effet, une vieille cuisinière était collée sur le mur de gauche. Ce qui semblait être un lavabo était également présent et des petits meubles prenaient tout un mur. Harry en ouvrit un et eu la joie de trouver de vieilles assiettes en porcelaine, que le propriétaire précédent avait dû oublier. Enfin, la dernière pièce de la maison était semblable aux deux premières, elle aussi contenait une salle de bain.

« Elle est quand même belle non ? » demanda Harry, toujours un peu penaud

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Le seul problème est qu'il faudra tout refaire ! Du sol au plafond en passant par le toit. Ça prendra du temps... »

« Je sais... Mais tu ne m'en veux pas, dit ? » demanda à nouveau Harry avec une petite voix.

« Mais non, Harry chéri. »

Un baiser s'en suivit, puis ils sortirent admirer la mer, Harry lové dans les bras de Draco.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'une fois rénové, ce sera un petit coin de paradis. » chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son amour. « On n'aura qu'à revendre l'appartement. Il est situé en plein cœur de Londres, il devrait y avoir une tonne de demandes. Et puis, je n'aimait pas trop cet appartement. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry, « Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté de l'acheter ? »

« Parce qu'il te plaisait et que c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. »

« Je t'aime Draco. »

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

* * *

**Bon... Je sais que c'est très "guimauve" mais j'aime bien ce chapitre. En faite, je l'avais écrit depuis longtemps et je voulais en faire un OS indépendant. Et puis, le temps à passé, j'ai fait cette "histoire" et j'ai décidé de l'intégrer ici.**

**Prochain chapitre: Une voisine des plus dérangeantes XD et, après, le déjeuner entre les Malfoy et notre (pauvre) Harry.**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier de toutes les reviews que vous me laissez et qui me font énormément plaisir! Je ne pensais pas que mes écrits plaisaient autant!**

**music67love**


	12. de voisine

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**noemie**: lol, si ça te fait plaisir de m'en laisser, ne te gêne surtout pas! XD... Non, plus sérieusement, en effet, ça fait énormément plaisir pour un auteur d'avoir un petit mot gentil de ses lecteurs, histoire de voir qu'il n'écrit pas pour rien! Je suis heureuse que mes petites fics te plaisent et que tu trouve qu'elle sont bien ainsi!

**caro06**: Ne t'en fais pas, il y a aura une suite avec la maison! Dans deux ou trois chapitre je pense, je ne sais pas encore! Et oui, je te le confirme, Draco est bel est bien mordu! XD

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de voisine**

En rentrant chez lui, Draco eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il _sentait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question...

C'est donc d'humeur maussade qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, qu'il enleva son manteau, ses chaussures, déposa son attaché-case sur la petite table de l'entrée et jeta ses clefs sur la même table. Des bruits de voix venaient de la cuisine et, curieux, Draco alla voir avec qui parlait son mari.

« Ah, Draco ! Tu es enfin rentré ! » s'exclama le brun à son approche en l'embrassant furtivement sur la bouche.

Le Serpentard voulut prolonger le baiser mais il se recula précipitamment lorsqu'il entendit un soupir de satisfaction provenir de derrière le bar.

« Draco, tu n'as pas oublié Lorine, notre voisine, n'est-ce pas ? »

_''Comment l'oublier ?'' _se demanda le blond. En effet, la demoiselle avait toqué plus de cinq fois chez eux durant cette semaine, demandant toutes sortes de choses tel que du lait, du sucre ou du sel.

« Elle n'avait plus de café, alors je lui ai proposé de rester en prendre un. »

Le café ! Elle ne leur avait pas encore fait le coup ! '_'Bah voilà, c'est fait...''_ pensa le blond, maussade.

« Bonjour. » fit poliment la jeune femme.

Draco ne répondit que par un ''Mmpfgr'' et alla se prendre une tasse de café, à laquelle il ajouta deux morceaux de sucres.

« Et si nous allions au salon ? Nous serions plus à l'aise. » suggéra Harry, et la voisine s'empressa d'acquiescer.

En ronchonnant Draco les suivit. La jeune femme prit place sur le canapé et les époux sur les fauteuils.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez changés de noms sur la boîte au lettre. Ce n'est plus Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, mais c'est Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy. »

« En effet. « répondit Harry alors que Draco fulminait intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se mêler de ses belladones ? _(NdA : de ses oignons en moldus XD)_ « Nous nous sommes mariés. »

« C'est vrai ? Je suis trop heureuse pour vous ! » s'exclama la brunette en souriant gaiement. « Votre nuit de noce s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Draco et Harry faillirent recracher leur café.

« Hum, oui, très bien, merci. » répondit Harry, gêné.

« Je vous envie vous savez. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Harry.

« Bah... Vous avez 24 ans et vous êtes déjà mariés et heureux. Ça donne vraiment envie. »

Draco se demanda comme elle pouvait être au courant de leur âge, mais ne posa aucunes questions. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle reste plus que nécessaire !

« Ca t'arrivera sûrement. » assura Harry, « Tu es jeune après tout. »

« J'espère. » soupira Lorine, en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil sur la tasse : elle n'avait même pas bu le quart ! Et Harry qui la faisait parler !

« Vous savez, je vous admire. »

_''Allons donc ! Maintenant elle nous admire !''_ pensa Draco, de plus en plus exaspéré.

« Assumer votre homosexualité comme ça, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! »

« Oui, nous sommes... hum... Nous nous assumons. » fit Harry, gêné.

Comment lui dire que, dans le monde sorcier, l'homosexualité est tout à fait acceptée ?

« Et puis, vous embrasser comme ça, dans les couloirs, en ayant pas peur que quelqu'un vous voit, moi je dis chapeau ! »

Les époux faillirent s'étouffer. Les avaient-elle vus ?

« Je vous ai vu il y a deux semaines. C'était très... hot, si je peux me permettre. »

_''Non ! Non tu ne peux pas te permettre !'' _faillit hurler le blond, mais, d'un regard noir, Harry l'en dissuada.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis la seule à vous avoir vu. » ajouta-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

_''C'est au moins ça''_, pensa Draco.

« D'ailleurs je voulais vous demander... Est-ce que... »

« Est-ce que... ? » l'encouragea Harry.

_''Mais tais-toi !!''_ hurla, dans sa tête, le blond, en espérant que son mari comprendrai, ce qui, évidement, Harry ne fit pas.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelques petites anecdotes sur votre vie de couple ? Et si vous aviez un lemon ou deux à me raconter... »

« Un lemon ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander Draco. Mais pourquoi leur parlait-elle de citrons ?

« Oui, un lemon... Ah mais je suis bête, vous ne devez sûrement pas comprendre. En faite, je suis une fan de yaoi et... »

« De quoi ? »

Décidemment, cette voisine est encore plus bizarre que ce que le blond pensait.

« Du yaoi. C'est des histoires gays. Donc, j'en suis fan et... »

« Des histoires gay ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui avait posé la question.

« Oui, des histoires gay. Donc, je disais, j'en suis fan et j'adore particulièrement les lemons. En faite, ce sont des passages qui mettent des mecs – deux ou plus – en train de... baiser. »

Là, Draco cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Qu'étaient devenues les filles timides, pures et effarouchées qui existaient il y a quelques temps encore ? Le monde est-il contrôlé par des perverses en puissances ? _''Au secours !!'' _pensa-t-il.

« Donc, en résumé, tu voudrais qu'on te raconter une de nos scènes de baises pour une de tes histoires ? » récapitula Draco.

« C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclama Lorine, ravie. « Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Si on est d'accord ? » s'écria Draco, en colère, mais Harry le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« C'est que... C'est intime et nous n'avons pas l'habitude de les raconter. »

« Oh... Je comprends. Bon, je vais vous laisser. » fit la voisine, dépité.

_''Enfin !''_ pensa Draco. La jeune fille se leva, posa sa tasse de café sur la table et disparut, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Non mais tu as entendu ça ? » s'exclama Draco, ivre de colère.

« J'ai entendu Draco... J'étais là aussi. »

« Elle nous a vu nous embrasser ! »

« Je sais. »

« Et elle nous a demandé de lui raconter une de nos scène de sexe ! »

« J'ai entendu. »

« Je me demande ce qui me retiens de... »

« Ta grande gentillesse peut-être ? » suggéra Harry.

« Ah ah ! Très drôle. » railla le blond, en envoyant un regard noir à son mari.

« Et si... » commença Harry, une lueur quelque peu lubrique au fond des yeux.

« Et si... ? »

« Et si on, je sais pas moi, on jouait une de ces scènes de sexe... ? »

« Je te suis ! » s'exclama le Serpentard, en prenant son mari par la main pour le conduire dans leur chambre, alors que le brun éclatait de rire face à son empressement.

* * *

**Petit chapitre assez vite fait et pas trop relut, donc c'est normal s'il y a des passages bizarres XD, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Pour tous ceux qui lisent "Mon cœur...", "Fils des Ténèbres" ou "Métamorphose", je suis désolée de ma lenteur pour la mise à jour des articles. Disons que, l'avantage pour "Juste une histoire...", c'est que je peux mettre mes idées en désordre, alors que dans les autres fics, je ne peux pas. Et puis, "Mon cœur" est relativement sombre et, lorsqu'on est de bonne humeur, c'est assez dur d'écrire des histoires tristes! XD... Donc, pour le moment, je préfère me concentrer sur l'humour, en espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas. La suite de "Fils des Ténèbres" devrait bientôt arriver, j'ai l'inspi mais j'ai pas envie d'écrire XD, désolé!**

**Mais je vous le répète, aucunes fics ne seront abandonnées! Ce n'est pas parce que je prends du temps que la fic est abandonnée!**

**Sur ce, je vous dit au revoir, désolé pour tous ce blablatage quelque peu inutile, mais je tenais à clarifier certaines choses.**

**music67love **(qui vous adorent pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous laissez!)


	13. de dîner chez les Malfoys

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM et DMHP, c'est selon XD  
_

_Rating: M!!_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES : **

**teuteuf27100 **: Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes histoires XD... Oui oui, en matière de scènes de ménages, 'Ry et Dray sont vraiment trop forts! XD

**lydie **: Y en a plus qui adorent la voisine XD (faut avouer que moi aussi elle me plait bien XD)... Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ce chap

**elle sid **: Commentaire, ma foie, très... instructif XD... Nan sérieusement, ça me fait hyper plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes histoires!

**Ley **: Clair, elle se fait pas chier XD... Moi non plus j'oserais jamais... Quoique... Mon meilleur ami est gay, faudra quand même que je lui demande quelques détails (enfin, s'il a déjà couché avec quelqu'un) XD

**Anon **: J'aurais bien aimé, mais non, ce n'est pas moi la voisine (et puis, j'm'appelle Amandine et elle Lorine XD)... Et ouais, en effet, elle a faillit se prendre une droite ou un Doloris, à voir XD

**MERCI BCP POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Juste une histoire... de dîner chez les Malfoys**

« Noire ? Bleue ? »

« Tu es prêt chéri ? »

« Nan ! Je sais pas quelle chemise mettre ! »

Draco entra dans la chambre pour voir exactement où en était son mari, et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

« On a rendez-vous dans dix minutes Harry ! Et toi, tu es toujours en boxer ! »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute... Je ne sais pas quoi mettre... »

« Je le savais... » soupira Draco, « J'aurais dû préparer tes affaires hier soir. »

Cela dit, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit un pantalon à pince noir et une chemise blanche qu'il posa sur le lit, puis alla chercher une paire de chaussures dans le couloir, pour revenir et chercher une veste de costume noire qu'il posa également sur le lit.

« Mets ça. Et dépêches-toi ! Je t'attends dans le salon. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry était prêt et ils purent enfin transplaner devant le manoir de la famille Malfoy. A cette vue, Harry déglutit péniblement. Il avait toujours l'impression de faire tâche dans cette ''maison''. De plus, tous les membres de la famille étaient blond et lui avait les cheveux noir jais et la peau assez bronzée. De plus, les Malfoys n'avaient que des meubles de couleur claire, et il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. _''Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès,''_ pensait Harry, à chaque fois qu'il venait.

« Angoissé ? » chuchota Draco en s'avançant dans l'allée, Harry à son bras.

« Anxieux plutôt. »

« Tout se passera bien, tu verras... »

« Si tu le dis. » grimaça Harry.

« Fais-moi confiance... »

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immense porte en chêne et Draco embrassa tendrement son mari pour le rassurer.

« Hum hum. »

Les deux époux se détachèrent, surpris, pour voir que la porte était ouverte et que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy se tenaient devant eux.

« Bonjour Draco. Harry... » fit Narcissa en leur tendant la main.

« Bonjour mère, bonjour père. »

« Draco. Harry. » fit Lucius, en esquissant un signe de tête.

« Mr Malfoy. Mrs. » répondit Harry.

« Je vous en prie Harry, appelez-nous Lucius et Narcissa. Nous sommes vos beaux-parents à présent ! » déclara Narcissa.

_''Hélas,''_ pensa Harry avec affligement. Pourquoi, lorsqu'on se mariait, devions-nous aussi supporter les beaux-parents ?

« Nous allons prendre l'apéritif dans le salon bleu. » dit Lucius, lorsqu'un elfe de maison débarrassa Harry et Draco de leurs vestes.

Harry, qui était resté à admirer l'immense escalier qui menait au premier étage, se dépêcha de rejoindre le petit ''groupe'' de Malfoys qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Il ne tenait pas à se perdre !

Après avoir traversé trois couloirs, être passé devant on-ne-sait-combien de portes et de tableaux qui chuchotaient sur leur passage, ils arrivèrent (enfin) dans le petit salon. Lucius prit place dans un canapé bleu près de la fenêtre et Narcissa dans le fauteuil en face, laissant les deux époux s'installer dans le canapé – bleu lui aussi, comme presque tout dans cette pièce.

Lucius servit un Whisky à tout le monde, et la conversation s'engagea sur des sujets futiles, tels que le travail des deux jeunes hommes et de leurs projets d'avenir.

« Vous devriez investir dans un Manoir. » dit Lucius, « Votre appartement est bien trop petit et indigne d'un Malfoy ! »

« Père... Je ne suis pas un Malfoy, je suis un ''Potter-Malfoy''. » rectifia Draco.

« Raison de plus. Les Potter, même si ça me coûte de dire ça, étaient une famille de Sangs-Purs. Il vous faut donc une maison digne de votre nom de famille ! »

« Harry nous a trouvé une maison père. »

Harry essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, devant l'œil scrutateur de son beau-père, qui semblait quelque peu sceptique face au choix d'une maison par le brun.

« Elle est au bord de la plage, sans voisins directs. »

« Combien de pièces ? »

« Six en comptant la cuisine. Mais nous allons l'agrandir et rajouter une ou deux pièces. » s'empressa d'ajouter Draco lorsqu'il vit la tête de son père devant le nombre de pièces.

« C'est pas très grand. »

« C'est suffisant. » répliqua le jeune Potter-Malfoy.

S'en suivit un véritable combat de regards entre le père et le fils. Harry les regardait, gêné. Quant à Narcissa, elle buvait son Whisky, indifférente à ce qu'il se passait.

« Comment est la maison Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, en coupant ainsi court à la joute entre les deux Malfoys.

« Et ben... Elle est à refaire, c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'elle sera idéale pour nous. »

« C'est toujours bien de refaire une maison, comme cela, elle vous ressemblera vraiment. Et, comme avec la magie vous pouvez l'agrandir, elle n'en sera que plus le reflet de vos personnalités. »

Harry sourit, heureux que sa belle-mère prenne sa ''défense''.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle sera parfaite. » sourit la femme. « J'espère que vous nous inviterez lorsqu'elle sera finie. »

« Bien évidemment. » sourit Harry.

Les deux hommes blonds les regardaient, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, signe qu'ils étaient étonnés de les voir discuter aussi gentiment.

« Le dîner est prêt. » fit soudain un elfe de maison, en apparaissant dans le salon.

« Bien. Allons-y dans ce cas. » dit Lucius en se reprenant.

Ils traversèrent encore un dédale de couloirs, avant d'arriver dans une immense salle à manger. Lucius prit place en bout de table, sa femme à sa droite, son fils à sa gauche et Harry à côté de ce dernier.

« Sinon Harry, vous êtes toujours Auror ? » demanda Lucius, alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs entrées.

« Harry est responsable d'un groupe de cinq Aurors père. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Draco ! » fit Malfoy père en l'incendiant du regard. Le blond haussa les épaules et continua de manger. « Alors mon cher ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry.

« Heu... Comme disais Draco, je suis chef d'un groupe de cinq Aurors. »

« Ce n'est pas mal. Mais vous pourriez devenir chef des Aurors. Et, pourquoi pas, Premier Ministre. »

« Je... Je ne me vois pas Premier Ministre. » fit Harry en essayant de soutenir le regard froid de Lucius.

« Vous avez tort. Il faut avoir de l'ambition dans la vie. Et avec votre rang de ''Sauveur du Monde Sorcier'', vous pourriez y arriver très facilement. »

« On nous voit où l'ambition vous a amené vous, père. » cingla Draco.

« Vous avez fini oui ? On a un invité, ce n'est pas le moment de montrer nos querelles de familles à Harry. » dit soudain Narcissa, avant que son mari n'ai eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit à Draco, « Si Harry ne veut pas faire Premier Ministre, c'est son choix après tout, et je te pris de respecter ça Lucius. Quant à toi Draco, arrête de constamment rappeler à ton père ses erreurs passées. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix calme, mais les deux Malfoy s'étaient tus et mangeaient à présent en silence. Harry se dit qu'il faudra vraiment qu'il demande à Narcissa comment elle faisait pour les faire taire ainsi. Lui, il n'avait qu'une seule méthode et il ne pouvait pas toujours l'appliquer, surtout en public : un baiser long et langoureux qui finissait, généralement, nus à même le sort et à posséder son amour.

**O.O**

Ils étaient à présent au dessert et les discussions avaient été plus calmes. Draco et son père parlaient à présent de bourse et Harry parlait avec sa belle-mère de comment il comptait décorer leur nouvelle maison. Ils avaient migrés dans le petit salon blanc et avaient continué leurs discussions. Puis vint l'heure de partir et c'est presque avec regret qu'Harry dit au revoir à Narcissa.

« Quelle journée. Je suis mort. » soupira le blond en se couchant sur leur lit. En effet, ils étaient partis à 11h30 et il était à présent 18h. Ils avaient passé la journée au Manoir. « Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec ma mère, mais mon père me tenait la jambe. »

« Ça c'est très bien passé, ne t'en fais pas. À vrai dire, je me suis même amusé. »

« Amusé ? » répéta Draco, incrédule en se relevant sur un coude pour voir Harry se déshabiller.

« Oui. Nous avons parlé de la décoration de notre nouvelle maison, puis nous avons parlé de quand tu étais bébé. Elle m'a même montré des photos. »

« Quoi ? Des photos ? De moi ? Bébé ? »

« Oui. Et tu étais vraiment trop mignon. » murmura en embrassant son mari sur les lèvres, chastement, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

« Il va voir si j'étais mignon lui. » maugréa Draco en se déshabillant pour venir rejoindre son mari sous la douche.

**FIN**

_**Euh... Ah non, il manque quelque chose :**_

« Aaaaaah ! Draco... Continu... »

_**Voilà, maintenant ce drabble est fini XD **_

* * *

**Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de JUH, un ! XD Je sais que j'ai pris du temps, mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour ce chapitre --'... Vous auriez pas une idée pour le prochain chap ? J'suis un peu à court là XD**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plut,**

**music67love**


	14. de gosses

**Juste une histoire...  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Série de petits drabbles sur la vie quotidienne de nos deux héros préférés. _

_Note de l'auteur: Les chapitres ne seront pas très long (c'est le but des drabbles), mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Josh : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, voici la suite de ces drabbles ^^

**elle sid : **Mici ma Sid... Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que je fait :p

**Ley : **Pourquoi j'ai zappé le lemon ? Euh... parce que j'avais pas envie de l'écrire --' (J'suis assez flemmard en ce moment... XD)

**lydie : **Oui, j'aime bien ce moment aussi... En voilà un autre xD

**Prudence : **Merci, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ^^

**Pom d'abii**** : **C'est une très bonne idée, je vais sûrement la réutiliser. Merci xD

**Anon : **Hé oui ! Mais tu sais bien que les hommes obéissent aux femmes XD

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Juste une histoire de... gosses**

Dimanche après-midi, quatre heure, heure du thé pour les anglais. Et heure du papotage entre Harry et sa belle-maman par la même occasion. Rassurez-vous, Harry ne s'est pas fait enlever par Mrs Malfoy, il est venu au Manoir de son plein gré. Depuis leur dernier dîner, il s'était trouvé plein de points communs avec la mère de son amour – amour qui travaillé _encore_ un dimanche, soit dit en passant.

« Et là, c'était lorsqu'il a eu ses premières dents. Il pleurait, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

Harry rit face à l'image de son si élégant mari, la bouche grande ouverte, les joues et les yeux rouges, de grosses larmes coulant le long de son visage. Le chérubin bougeait et semblait se débattre des mains de celui que le brun imagina être Mr Malfoy.

« Celle-là c'est ma préférée... C'était juste avant son entrée à Poudlard, et il stressait à tel point que Lucius et moi nous sommes demandés si on devait l'endormir avec un sort jusqu'à la rentrée... »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Survivant et il fut littéralement attendri devant un Draco qui remettait la cravate de son uniforme toutes les trois secondes, avant d'aplatir ses cheveux.

« Lucius a insister pour prendre cette photo... » sourit Narcissa. « Il est très papa poule, même s'il n'en a pas du tout l'air. »

« J'espère que Draco sera ainsi un jour. » soupira Harry.

« Il le serra Harry, ne vous en faîtes donc pas. » le rassura sa belle-mère en lui pressant la main de manière affectueuse.

« Ce n'est pas que je doute des capacités à Draco d'être père mais... »

Il s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Narcissa.

« Il n'a pas envie d'avoir des enfants pour le moment... »

« Oh... C'est bien les Malfoys ça ! Lucius non plus ne voulait pas au début. Mais lorsque Draco est né... Crois-moi, il a changé du tout au tout. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu à le faire... Disons que le destin l'a poussé à accepter. »

« Vous étiez enceinte ? »

« Je suis tombée enceinte accidentellement... Ne vous méprenez pas, Draco était voulu mais... un peu plus tard. »

« Comment à réagi Lucius ? »

« Et bien, dans les premiers temps, il m'a crié dessus et ne m'a plus parlé pendant un certains temps. Puis, quand mon ventre s'est arrondit, il s'est soudain assagit et est venu me demander pardon pour son comportement. »

Harry détourna les yeux, regardant à travers la fenêtre. Il voulait des enfants, c'était sûr, mais ne voulait pas forcer Draco à accepter. Non, il voulait que Draco en veuille autant que lui en voulait...

« Vous savez Harry, il viendra bien un moment où Draco aura autant envie d'avoir d'enfants que vous... »

« J'espère... Mais pour le moment, il est bien trop occupé par sa carrière d'avocat et par le sexe pour vouloir s'occuper de gosses. ''Mais, voyons Harry, avec des gosses on pourra plus baiser aussi souvent qu'avant''. » fit le brun, avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il parlait de sexe avec sa belle-mère.

« Lucius pensait exactement la même chose. Et ne soyez donc pas gêné, c'est normal pour un couple de vouloir se payer du bon temps ! Et puis vous êtes jeunes, vous avez encore du temps devant vous. »

« Peut-être oui, mais j'aimerais bien que Dray ne se sente pas enfin prêt quand on aura quatre-vingt dix balais. »

« Ah les Malfoys... » soupira théâtralement Narcissa, avant de rouvrir l'album photo sur un photo où Harry et Draco s'embrassait, devant l'autel, le jour de leur mariage.

« Il vous a épousé Harry... C'est déjà un grand pas. »

« C'est ce que je me dis. » soupira le Survivant.

« Ne soyez pas si défaitiste Harry. Un jour viendra où vous aurez des enfants, ne vous en faîtes pas. » dit Narcissa, avant de fermer brutalement l'album photo. « Imaginions maintenant que vous aillez des enfants. Comment les appelleriez-vous ? »

« Et bien... Je suppose que je demanderai l'avis de Draco et... »

« Mais arrête donc de ne prendre que l'avis de Draco en compte ! Je te demande à toi, Harry James Potter, pas à mon fils bien aimé. »

« Et bien, j'aime beaucoup... »

« Ah Harry ! Je te cherchais partout ! » le coupa une voix dont le brun connaissait très bien l'origine. Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à son mari, les cheveux ébouriffés. « J'étais inquiet lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu à la maison. Tu aurais pus me dire que tu allais voir mère ! »

Il avait réellement l'air inquiet et toute trace de rancune, dû à la non envie de Draco d'avoir des enfants, s'évapora comme par magie du coeur du brun.

« Désolé Dray... » fit Harry en se levant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond quelques secondes à peine.

« Bonjour Draco. »

« Bonjour mère... »

« Bon, on va vous laisser Narcissa... Draco a l'air pressé de rentrer. » fit Harry en souriant, avant de déposer une bise sur la joue de sa belle-mère.

« Je vous raccompagne. »

Le fils Malfoy grinça des dents mais ne dit rien, se demandant comment Harry faisait pour supporter sa mère. Elle qui ne parlait que de gosses et de... Le blond se stoppa soudain, inquiet, mais ni son mari ni sa mère ne le remarquèrent, trop pris dans leur conversation. _''Merlin, faîtes qu'ils n'aient pas parlés de gosses...'' _supplia mentalement Draco, avant de les rejoindre.

« A la semaine prochaine Harry. »

« A la semaine prochaine Narcissa ! Je vous faire goûter un excellent thé dont vous me direz... »

« Oui oui Harry. Au revoir mère. » le coupa à nouveau Draco en le tirant par la manche, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Ils transplanèrent rapidement et arrivèrent chez eux en un rien de temps. Draco alla s'affaler sur le canapé, éreinté, tandis qu'Harry allait se chercher un morceau de gâteau qu'il avait préparé quelque temps auparavant. Il prit ensuite place sur le canapé, la tête de Draco sur ses genoux, mangeant son gâteau et caressant les cheveux du blond de l'autre main.

« De quoi as-tu parlé avec mère ? » demanda innocemment Draco.

« Oh... De tout et de rien. » répondit évasivement Harry.

« C'est à dire ? »

« J'ai vu des photos de toi quand tu étais plus jeune. Et d'enfants... »

« D'enfants ? » s'alarma Draco. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'e voulait pas, mais il était encore trop jeune pour y penser, selon lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas Dray, je ne t'embêterai pas avec mon avis d'avoir des enfants. » fit Harry, comprenant le malaise de son époux. « J'attendrais que tu en ais autant envie que moi, voilà tout. »

Draco ne dit rien. Les yeux fermés, il s'endormit doucement, fatigué par cette journée. Le brun sourit en le voyant dormir, mais ne bougea pas, prenant le livre posé sur la table à côté du canapé. Un livre sur les enfants...

* * *

**Voili voilou... Un chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver, j'en suis désolée --'.**

**Pour Noël, un chapitre sur... bah sur Noël justement XD**

**Bisous à toutes et merci de votre soutien !**

**music67love**

_**Et comme le dis si bien le groupe Aaron : Don't worry, life is easy ^^ **_


	15. Hello

Hello tout le monde !

Comme vous avez sûrement dû le remarqué, je ne poste plus sur ces ''drabbles'' depuis un petit moment. Pourquoi ? Et bien, tout simplement le manque d'inspiration et, peut-être, la flemme aussi ^^'. Bref, le sujet n'est pas là. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes aimaient ces mini-fics et je me suis dit que c'était dommage de les abandonner. Donc, il m'est venu une idée : si vous êtes inspirés, si vous avez le temps et surtout si vous en avez envie, je vous laisse écrire la suite. Sur n'importe quel sujet, comme vous en viendra l'envie. Je ferais ensuite un tri (très subjectif, je vous préviens) et je posterai les OS qui m'ont semblé les meilleurs en postant, bien sûr, le nom de l'auteur. Pour me contacter, c'est très simple : envoyez-moi un mail à cette adresse : music67love hotmail. fr (supprimez les espaces ^^) Par contre, je n'accepte pas les ajouts sur MSN si je ne vous connais pas. Désolée mais je ne veux pas avoir une tonne de contact sans savoir qui ils sont. Je vous demanderais simplement d'écrire « OS pour ''Juste une histoire…'' par… » et votre nom d'auteur. Si possible, envoyez-moi une pièce jointe plutôt que de le copier-coller directement dans le mail.

Bisous,

Music67love


End file.
